


Shoemaker

by Little_Moth_Light



Category: Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Potionless - Freeform, Strange Magic, butterfly bog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Moth_Light/pseuds/Little_Moth_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some historical period-ish fun. Full of Disgraced nobles, ladies tired of being damsels, frivolous impulses and some blind love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Banshee With Good Intentions?

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to pretend I have much talent for writing. I just like to dabble in creative idea making. Whether that's through my art, scribbles, roleplaying or (sometimes) writing. 
> 
> This will be the first story I have ever posted myself (and not archived into some dusty folder on my computer), so here's hoping for the best~

"Why even botha?"

\---

Marianne blinked up from the sweet scene before her. Having lost herself for the third time to the growing swell of happiness within her.

The first time this had happened was when she had brought him here. A young boy who called himself Sunny she had found on the street now stared in awe of the store before him. It wasn't the nicest place by Marianne's opinion, but it was clean and the closest shoe shop she knew of. Sunny however seemed delighted none the less.

Seeing him as she had broke something inside Marianne. Dirty, alone and shoe less... looking up at passerby's with sad eyes and open palms. He could be no older than her dear sister-- which only added to the twinge in her heart...

She wanted to do something. Anything, and this seemed the smallest yet hopefully the best gift she could offer the boy.

\---

Sunny now sat on the worn shop floor fumbling with the laces of a shiny new pair of boots. The shop had some typical, but plain styles on display. Likely cast offs or premade shoes from leftover materials. Nothing expensive, but the price didn't matter to her anyways.

She could hear the boy muttering things then, "hope no ones in here. Wouldn't want to squish you.." As round brown eyes peered into the hallow of the shoe in search of something. To which Marianne covered her mouth and suppress a giggle. _Too cute._ The second time she lost herself to this feeling was while trying to encourage Sunny to pick whatever he pleased. He was hesitant of course. So Marianne delved into her shallow pool of maternal knowledge. And what did she come out with? _"These shoes are special!"_

"How so?" He asked in a small timid voice. Warm brown eyes filled with wonder as she explained that fairies made shoes! Fairies? _Yeah I think that's the right story._ She thought vaguely before dismissing the thought entirely. It was hard to get all the fairy-tales her little sister would pine for each night straight. Their library had a whole shelf devoted to Dawn's ever growing collection...

The little fib seemed to strike a cord with the only other audience to her story. But she nor the child paid the dark figure behind the counter any mind. It had all been so heart warming--

Or at least until...

"Pardon?" Marianne's brows twitched together before she soothed her features. With her face smooth of irritation Marianne turned her gaze over her shoulder. Staring back at the dark figure behind the counter. The shop keep, or perhaps the apprentice? He couldn't be much older than herself. She wasn't sure but since they had arrived he merely watched her and Sunny hunched from his station.

He was _gruff_ \-- or more that was the politest term she could conjure to mind to call him by... Unshaven adolescent sprigs darkened his chin. Marianne wasn't too surprised by this. Most of the boys she knew were at the point of shaving, since it was the stylish thing to do for their age. Beards were for men... Or so she was told. The teens hair although slicked back, obviously had been done so with fingers and not a delicate comb. Creating deep grooves from his finger tracks that divided his mousy grey-no brown? hair. It was difficult to distinguish in the dimming light... She did note that even with all the doom and gloom he projected... His eyes... were surprisingly bright. Marianne blinked. Almost having lost herself in those blue eyes. But the teen thinking her slow made an annoyed sound and attempted to repeat himself.

"-I heard you." She interrupted sternly. A surprising sound to both of them. However, Marianne acted quickly and left no room for him to catch her surprise at her own boldness. "The first time." _I just hoped you would take the polite opportunity to not._ She continued but decided it best to turn her gaze from those bright eyes and looked instead at his hands. Her brow rose quizzically at his darkened fingertips. _Shoe polish perhaps?_ Marianne wondered mildly as she continued to look on. Her eyes spotting silvery tracks of scars across his hands and forearms. The boy however took her curiousity for something else. Pulling his arms away before rising to his full height. _You're not winning that easy!_ She thought with a slight purse before tilting her head back.... And back some more to address his question.

"Why even _bother_ , what?" She would have rocked her shoulders smugly at that if she wasn't so concerned with what he'd say next.

"With the lad, he aint yours." He gestured to, well no not too her, but at her. Specifically her tightly cinched waist. And despite many layers of Marianne's dress and corset she felt the gesture rather exposing. Raising her arm to cover her midsection. "Not nobody else's. So why botha?"

Marianne felt her head knock back from the blunt remark. Turning she squared the teen properly. Her reply dropped a note or two in hopes _the lad_ behind her wouldn't hear. Little did she realize the muttering and fumbles of ties had grown quiet the moment the teen had said 'not nobody else's.'

"Are you-- You seriouslee--" The girl staggered with her words, feeling breathless and at a loss. "Ever heard of doing something _nice_ for someone?" Now her brows pulled in the middle. Oh, if only Roland were here. This-this CREEP. wouldn't dare question her with such... attitude! Ugh! How infuriating.

Now was it infuriating because she felt she needed Roland to fight her own petty battles...? Or the 'attitude' of the shop keep?

"Still aint your problem."

Marianne stared hard at the teen before her. She could have sworn she saw a flash of something quirk the corner of his lip. Clearly enjoying whatever he got out of riling her up this way. _Fine_. With that Marianne crossed her arms against herself went to turn back and watch Sunny. _You want to mess with me. Go ahead, hell if I liste--_

"Girls like you are the worst." _Ah-what!_ Marianne's head snapped and she whipped her best glare out. "You help to make yourself look good. _Aren't I just the nicest?_ " He mocked harshly, gritting his teeth with displeasure. "But the next time you see that boy I betcha won't look twice at him. Why botha being nice if you're just going to crush his heart lattt-"

Chimes sounded before the door opened and slammed. Punctuating the teens growl, "--tteerrrrrr." His narrowed eyes flicked to the glass window of the door, ensuring that nothing had been damaged. Marianne on the other hand had reacted faster than the teen had anticipated. His scanning eyes saw not the glass but the tuff of her bun coming undone. The pins in her hair having snapped from her sudden movement. Causing brown locks to tumble down from its molded shape. Marianne didn't notice how the teen was now staring at the back of her head. Or that he even sniffed once as the smell of honey and freesia drifted in on a gust of wind that had silenced her shouts.

\--

 _Who was she even yelling for?_ The teen paused for a moment. _Scummy? Slummy?_ But before he could pick out her yells from the growing storm outside, the door slammed again. "OOI-" His scowl returned but the girl mirrored him with surprising fury. Perhaps she wasn't the fairy-headed dim-wit he had pegged her for. This made his brows raise, interested to see what would come out of her next... so he challenged her.

What he didn't expect was to have the shoes the boy had been trying on to be flung at his face. He managed to catch them. Although it wasn't his most graceful maneuver. Bog was able to snatch them up before she literally put a shoe in his mouth. He however couldn't do much once the girl rounded the counter and stood not even a breath away from him. Hands still full Bog was forced to press himself back into the counter and gain some space between them. Just what did she think she was doing? Standing so close to him like that! Glaring at him as if he had been in the wrong! These thoughts urged Bog on as he emptied his hands unsympathetically. Letting the shoes drop in the small space between them. His head and hands shook with rage, just what was this-- fairy-thing-- doing!

She had been shouting he then realized. What he couldn't understand over her sheer pitch. But he managed to grasp enough of it when she scooped up the dropped shoes and pressed money at him.

"--He'll come back. I'm sure he will. When he does you give him these." Her words flooded over him now becoming more coherent and less swift. "You. Give. Him. These." She punctuated again when he just continued to gap at her. "UGH!"

_Mad. I let a mad woman in my shop._


	2. Packages, Disappointment & Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing! *postsandfleescuznervesandshit*

"Please. Stop. Talking." 

"I just want to know what this package story is all about, don't spare your dear mum' the details!"

"Stop."

"Thane already let out it was a girl... before Stephanie whacked him good."

The teen let out a strangled groan. _Those damn lackeys. His insentient mother. That package! NO. THAT. MAD. GIRL._ He had been getting nothing but grief since that night. She was all pleasant fairy-chatter to the kid but the moment he threw reality at her- she was a banshee! Raving and storming worst than the thunder that had cracked through the sky after she had left. For the last week he dealt with curious prodding from Stephanie and Thane. They were undeniably a nuisance but easily dealt with... his mother on the other hand...

"Bog. Are you even listening?" He looked up then and found his mother frowning. His expression must have gave him way because it only fed fuel to the inferno and she hammered on. "They won't even let me open it! Come on, what's inside? Love letters?? Oh wouldn't that just bee-"

"Boss?" His mother stopped short as the pair of them turned their heads to the door that lead to the front of the shop. Two heads poked out from behind, one boy grinning like a fool and a girl who stared out blandly. Bog's brows descended to a frown then, "So much fer keeping quiet." He hissed loudly so that the two would flinch.

"Wasn't my fault." The girl grumbled before ducking back behind the door-- to safety. "But BK! I-I--" THWACK. THUD. Bog had thrown the unfinished shoe from his crafting bench. Hitting Thane right between the eyes with its thick leather sole. Pushing the boys face back as he fell, taking the door with him before it slammed shut.

"Bog."

"Mother."

But it seemed for once he won as his mother let out an exasperated noise and threw her arms in the air. "What is it with you men! Don't want to talk, don't want to share-- well I haven't given up bucko." And with that she left out the same door Thane and Stephanie had popped in from. Only then did Bog find himself a chair to collapse into. Long limbs stretching and folding until he finally managed to get comfortable. Nothing seemed to fit him right anymore... but he would learn.

He should have hid the package somewhere, but like a fool he just left it under front counter. It would've been locked... If his lackeys were reliable enough to remember to fetch the replacement key from the lock smith!

 _But they are your lackey's_. A quiet voice scratched at the back of his mind. _The only two to follow you after--_

Bog had almost closed his eyes. Preparing to fall into his dark thoughts and tortured guilt when he heard mother screeched out; "Oh? And who might you be darrrling!" 

_That can't be good._

\---

"Marianne how could you disappoint me like this!" The brown haired girl twitched at her fathers scolding. What was she supposed to say? It had been four days now but he still-- "Do you realize the embarrassment you caused us? By being not only late but drenched! Lucky your Roland is such a gentleman. Offering you his jacket when you looked like one of those-those dirty urchins!" Marianne inhaled then, wanting to say something but a little clutch at her hand made her stop. Dawn, her little sister, was at her side as the two sat in silence while their father grumbled on. Thankfully he had called the servants away so no one else had to suffer through this...

 _Of all places too-_ The sweet little blond pouted then. Her eyes reaching past her father and to the shelf lined walls of their library... Their special place... But although young she understood this was just to add to their punishment.

Not that it had to be theirs. But without question or hesitation Dawn would bare through this with her sister. Because she loved her sister too dearly to watch her suffer alone.

"Oh Marianne," Dawn cooed. Their father had been gone for a few moments now.  Rushing out and choosing not to mend the wounds he had inflicted on the pair of them. 

"He doesn't even care."

"I care!"

"All he can talk about is how I'm an embarrassment!"

"I don't think you're an embarrassment!"

"Telling him the truth only made him more furious!"

"-but Marianne what else could you have said?"

"I don't know!" Marianne let out a rattled sigh at that. The edge in her voice fading as she stared down at her lap. Watching as little dots appeared over her skirt... darkening the light lilac with dampness. _Tears_. She hurt so much, not from her fathers scolding but her own internal infliction's. "Just... wish someone would listen." 

Dawn didn't know what to say to that. So the pair sat a while in silence until Dawn couldn't take the stillness any longer and began to fidget.

 _Ugh, you idiot._ Marianne sighed internally before daring a glance down at the blonde head beside her. Dawn had curled herself up as close as possible on the spacious couch they sat on together. Her little dainty feet tucked under her frilly skirts trying to keep warm. Her shoes likely cast off sometime after their father had left. Marianne tilted her head trying to see Dawn's face but the little thing had her head bowed. "Dawn," she spoke softly. Her hurt drawing away because she needed to be more than just some damsel right now. She needed to be so much more. Especially for her sister.

"Sorry about... well dad and you having to see--"

"I listen you know." 

Marianne didn't have time to hide her surprise as Dawn turned her head up and looked at her. Those big baby blue eyes stunned Marianne, as they always did. It was shocking how much emotion beamed out of them... And it took Marianne a moment before she took her sister in her arms. Kissing Dawn's hair before closing her eyes tightly. Squeezing out the last of her watery tears before replying. "I know you do."

\---

Bog listened intently from behind the workshop door. Having abandoned his chair and brooding for more urgent matters. Like who in bloody hell his mother was talking too! 

With an ear pressed against the solid wood the teen craned to hear anything--- but all he could make out was his damn mother!

_What's stopping you from opening the door?_

A poisonous thought spoke up, causing Bog to flinch away from the door as if it had burned him. His eyes stared wildly at the inanimate object. Threatening that voice to speak again because nothing was stopping him. He could open that door if he wanted-- just... didn't... want... to enough...

_And if its her? That feisty thing you call banshee?_

His shoulders sunk at the thought. No, she wouldn't... the kid hadn't come back and nor would she. "Not after that night." He grumbled lowly as his hands clenched in and out of fists. 

Itching, like that night. 

His knuckles feeling tight, like that night. 

And his throat rumbling with a snarl... like that night.

\---

"ARGH!" Alone and with no one to judge her but the pelting rain Marianne let out a slur of frustrated noises. Not something a lady ought to do but- _god_ -did she want to do it often. This time however was all because of that-that- "ARSE." A curse likely inspired by that damn mans drawl. 

 _How could he be so cruel? And poor Sunny..._ Marianne's heart clenched as her eyes searched the darken streets. Oil lamps illuminating her path while the thunder lit up the little alleys she searched. It was all in vain hope to find Sunny. She had no idea what direction the boy had ran but all that consumed her was finding him. 

Marianne was picking apart everything that had happened. Satisfying her fury by imagining wonderfully horrible things she could have said... But these things only added to the bitter taste in her mouth.

"Believe what you want of me--" _No no. That's not right._ She was rageful in most of her imaginings... But in all of them she desperately fought to express one simple truth.

**I'm not one of those girls.**

This only made her huff and grumble more. She didn't need to defend herself to that creep. She knew she was doing a good thing, for right reasons! Not to boast or show off! Simply because she desperately needed to see that boy... happy. Not that shoes could make him happy... but the thought-the hope of what a little kindness could do...

Marianne shivered then. There was no other word for it, she was utterly drenched. Sighing loudly the girl pulled at the shawl over her shoulders with the dim hope to regain some of its warmth. She was standing just outside the light of a street lamp. Having been marking how far she went by the number of lamps she passed- and still no sign of Sunny.

She let out another sigh. This one more shaky than the last as she turned to follow the street lamps back but stopped short. As a flash of light from the heavens made the cobbles shine she caught sight of it. A vibrant pink thing- its stock holding its bloom triumphantly against the battering rain. 

It was just a weed. She felt herself want to say but the thought never fully formed... Odd how she felt she could relate so strongly to the little plant. Or how consumed she was with having it in that moment.

"Why not? Doubt you'll survive much longer out here anyways." She muttered to the flower before bending down and pulling it up. The firm stem didn't squish under her fingers as she thought it would. Made of stronger stuff than you look. She praised absentmindedly before tucking the pink bloom behind her ear. _Okay, home time. Father is going to be furi--_

"Ello there,"

Marianne stilled at the sight of three figures under the light of the street lamp. Their hats framing their faces in darkness, hiding their gazes... but she could feel them on her. 

Not surprising either since she was still in her afternoon dress. She was supposed to have been home already- to change and be ready for-- Marianne's thoughts ended there as she grew suddenly very aware of how her sopping skirts clung her legs. At least she had her shawl wrapped across her shoulders-but still.

None of this felt enough. None of this was going to be enough.

_You have to move._

Something urged her hard to step to the side. Move away from the alley. Gain space between herself and the men. Bow out very wide if she must and just run. But by the time she took her first tentative step the three men were dividing. One now in the place where she meant to go, another still under the lamp and the third urging her back more.

They were ushering her into the alley- cornering her like wolves on a lamb.

_You are no lamb, Marianne!_

Again that voice? What was it? Her self-preservation kicking in? What was she supposed to do? She wasn't the hero in this world like she was in her dreams or Dawn's fairy-books.... she was just a lady.

_Too hell with being a lady._

Marianne tensed at that. It was all she wanted. The unspoken truth that had her whirling around her own mind like some wild thing trapped in a cell. So now what? Was she going to just let this--

"Get away from me!" Marianne's voice pierced the rain in time for a crackle of thunder to answer her. Illuminating her defensive posture. As well as the fact that she was now clutching some shabby plank of wood between her hands. Much like a sword. The girl shocked herself then as she flexed her fingers on the board. The itch of slivers piercing her senses were enough to enforce that this was real. Not a dream. Not a fantasy of what she should have done, but what she was doing!

Her mind reasoned enough that there was a broken crate by her side. She must have bent and grabbed for one of the planks, but her mind couldn't piece together how. Much like when she found herself screaming at the shop door for Sunny to come back...

"I mean it!" She shouted and punctuated her threat with a swing at one of the men's legs when he dared to take a step towards her. 

"Come now, princess." The words made shiver and this time it had nothing to do with the rain chilling her bones. Disgusting. Odd. That time her thought and her self-preservation were one in the same. She couldn't tell which figure had called to her but she was ready. So when the same man dared to step forward again she swung. Hard. 

Marianne knew she made contact when the man's shock of a yelp turned into a holler that muted out her own. She wanted to drop the plank but gripped it despite how its coarse surface scrapping into her palms. Scratching and tearing from the rebound of the plank striking the man's knee. 

_Oh god. I, I just--_

**_RUN._ **

So much for being in sync, but the girl didn't need much more prompting. She skirted the fallen man on the ground clutching his leg. Her clothes rustling against the bricks of the alley as she passed. Marianne wasn't daring to be even an inch closer to them. Already running when she heard raged shouts and the shuffle of feet behind her.

_Oh god, oh god---_

Her thoughts hammered along with her heart. Gulping air and rain as she ran. Marianne even had to let go of the plank at one point to keep herself from slipping on the slick cobbles. Running was all that was important now.

 _Seven, eight-_ she was counting how many lamps she was passing. She was halfway to the shop now but she still had much, much further to go if she wanted to reach home.

Marianne hadn't dared look back yet... but maybe she should--

"Omph!" _No, no. There's no way they got in front of you!_ Her reason was fighting with the horrors her imagination was concocting. As hands grabbed her forearms and shook her. Marianne in turn pulled her head away and attempted to wrestle herself free. Swatting her mangled palms and slippery boots in all directions. There was a crescendo of thunder beating out not only her shouts but the man's. 

"-ye damn banshee!" The hands that held her shoved her back then with great determination. Making Marianne look up with a jolt of shock. It wasn't one of the men after her!-well she didn't know that for certain since she hadn't seen their faces... but she just knew. They weren't what she would have called guff... nor were they anywhere near as tall. 

The shop boy glared down at her. His hair dark from the rain and plastered against his forehead in streaks. His eyes were hidden deep in shadow but their piercing blue colour stood out to her even in the dark- "What the hell do ye think--"

Marianne broke then. Whether it was the sight of him that brought it on or the adrenaline bursting in her veins needing release. Her gulps for air sputtered into a sob, which made the giant freeze before her. As if the storm and the chill had no affected him before the moment her sob broke through the rain. She turned her head then and raised a swore palm to her mouth. Wanting to push that sound back inside of her.

It had sounded so pathetic and broken even to Marianne's ears... Were it not for her adrenaline she might have been embarrassed over it. 

The teens eyes still hadn't left her face. Looking for something clearly, but for what Marianne didn't know. However, it didn't take him long to find whatever it was as his hand raised and hesitantly reached for her. A gesture Marianne would have remarked lacked confidence if she were in a state to judge. 

But a shout from behind shook Marianne back into action. Breaking her from the growing calm she was gaining in his presence. "They're coming-" She wasn't asking for help even though she was seeking it but to her surprise the teen just stared at her confused. Couldn't he hear them? She wondered before daring a glance back. Marianne's eyes squinted into the distance but was unable to make out anything... it seemed someone was putting out the street lamps in her wake! Only the nearest two lamps were still lit from where she had come from! 

Leaving a long stretch of pitch darkness... 

Marianne's fear rewoke in her chest and erupted out as another sob. It didn't seem the teen fully understood what was going on, but he gathered enough from Marianne's state to do something. This time when he reached for her he did so with conviction. Hauling her out of the middle of the street and towards an alley.

 _No! Don't you understand--_ She was pulling against his grip. Snatching at the hand that held her and bending away until her knees buckled under her.  It was only afterwards that she realized that tactic was rather unwise. Imagining how they would together crumple to the ground. Leaving her awkwardly trapped under the giant. To which the shop keep would either reveal himself to be in cahoots with the men following her - as some vicious vengeance for her earlier insult. Or worse, that he had full intention to help her but would get beaten for it while she...

But none of these would be her reality. 

Marianne stared up dumbfounded into blue eyes. He didn't crumple when her legs folded under her. He merely bent before accommodating her weight and hauled her back up by both elbows. The only thing to crumple was his face. It seemed she was just as much of an annoyance to him as before. He then roughly propped her against a wall while a noise ripped out from his throat. Getting ready to let her have it for this foolish behaviour when-

"Seems our princess found herself a dragon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint. I still haven't done the math (age wise)... but I will def have to if this thing ever reaches passed chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> Ages are implied. Bog and Marianne are in their teens, Sunny and Dawn are much younger and if that doesn't satisfy you maybe by the next chapter I'll settle on some math.
> 
> Promise Bog's accent is more of an annoyed quirk. (kinda)
> 
> I can't promise however WHEN he won't be annoyed for you to read it. ;P


End file.
